The Believable yet Unbelievable Truth
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: When Kirari trips and Hiroto catches her, someone takes a picture and broadcasts to all of Tokyo that the two are dating. How will the two deal with the situation? And will this rumor become true?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Kirarin Revolution story! I have now become addicted to it! Go Kirari and Hiroto! Had this idea when watching episode 30! And sorry is some stuff is not up to date, I haven't finished yet… I'm on 40 something… but I do know a lot about what's going to happen in the future! **

"Really? You'll let me have a day off?" Kirari jumped in excitement.

"Both you and SHIPS have been very busy, so Muranishi-kun and I will let you take a one day break to have fun." Kumoi said coldly. "But don't get used to this, I'm just being nice." She turned away, letting out a humph.

"Thank you very much!" Seiji said in his usual cheerful tone.

"But you have to remember, you are idols, you must cover your identity, understand?" Kumoi walked out. The sound of her high heels faded until they were not to be heard.

"It's been a while since we had a whole day free! I wonder how many strings Muranishi-kun and Kumoi-san had to pull…" Hiroto rubbed his chin.

"Who knows!" Seiji laughed. He was s carefree in this way. "How about we all go and enjoy ourselves!" They all nodded in agreement and left.

Kirari fixed herself a hat and a pair of dorky, nerdy glasses to conceal her idol appearance. She skipped outside the office but then faced a large problem, what to do? She had been so busy with her work she wasn't sure what to do… therefore she brainstormed on something she had wanted to do for a while now, the ocean! With some sunglasses and a hat, no one would ever know who she was! Since it had been months and months since she had been to the beach, she needed a new swimsuit!

She wandered into the nearest store, looking for something fitting for her. Soon she found her match, after ruffling though about one thousand others. She held it up, smiling at her own coordination. It was just a simple bikini with a flower pattern. She couldn't find one with food on it… the bikini was not as revealing as most, the top piece and bottom were attached on the sides with a circular ring on each side. For emergencies, she also bought a blue sweatshirt to pull over it if she was chased. Putting on all her cloths would be a hassle to do so in time to avoided paparazzi. What did she have to be so popular?

Placing the dark tinted sunglasses above her ears, fixing her vizier on her head she caught the nearest bus. Kirari bent her head down, keeping a low profile. Finally she arrived, apparently others thought similarly because she beach was packed!

Finding a spot to lay down her towel was a challenge, but she eventually found a spot not to close to the water, but not too far. She put down her stuff pulled of her sweatshirt, stretching in the warm sunlight. So far no one had noticed who she was, she was clear. Although she didn't know that there was a newspaper group spying on her, snapping pictures of her in her swimsuit.

She dashed into the water, letting it splash over her face. She wished she could have left her sunglasses and hat with her bag, but paparazzi could be dangerous sometimes.

"Come here, Naa-san! Stop being a coward and get wet!" Kirari pulled a defiant Naa-san into the cold water. Nayan hadn't been able to come; he was too busy so it was just Kirari and Naa-san today!

"Nya Nyaaa!" Naa-san protested, but it was too late… he was already soaking wet. Without Kirari even noticing, her sunglasses slipped off her head and splashed into the water at her feet. Only Naa-san noticed. "NYA NYAAA NYA!" he informed his friend of the problem, but it was too late.

"Hey, isn't that Tsukishima Kirari-chan over there?" Someone pointed out.

"Ya! That is her! Kirari-chan! May I have your autograph?" A crowd was gathering until she was completely surrounded by fans.

"Um…" She backed up only to bump into more people, she was trapped. All of a sudden she felt someone grab her hand and pull her though the clump of hording around the singer.

"Is that Hiroto-kun? He's here two?" A girl put the pieces of the puzzle together. Everyone gasped, and then ran even faster after the two idols.

"Hiroto-kun, why are you here?" Kirari gazed at him with large anonymous eyes.

"Same reasons you are hear, to have fun…" He shrugged. Up ahead they saw Seiji in his disguise, he looked at them curiously, then noticed the crowd of people following them. He quickly joined them.

"Kirari-chan, when did you get here?" He said as he ran with them.

"Hey, Seiji-kun is here two!" The crowd kept on increasing.

"Look up ahead, a split path! Split up!" Hiroto instructed. Seiji went right, Kirari and Hiroto went left. The crowd split, making it easier to escape. The two held hands, making sure not to lose each other.

Somehow they were able to shake everyone away, who knows how they did it…

"We got away…" Kirari breathed heavily. "We have to go home…" She never finished her sentience because she tripped on something in the road. She fell forwards, closing her eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came, Hiroto had caught her. For a second he was hugging her, but then they quickly let go of each other. "Um… thanks…" She was bright red.

"It's nothing…" He was equally red. But no matter how much they knew the real situation, the photograph that was just taken by the news group would not help them. All it would do was make the situation worse, especially because both of their disguises were gone. They were too recognizable to say it wasn't them.

"Finally, we've got something people will go crazy over! A SCOOP! Kazama Hiroto Tsukishima Kirari have a lovely hug… Celebrity relationship status is very important to their fans. And, THEY ARE DATING! MWHAAA!" The newspaper group gloated. It was a perfect plan!

**How do you like it? Oh, and if there is an episode like this, please tell me! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, now I'm on episode 106… I can't go on any further, the 3D SUCKS! OMG help me! Plus, even I do watch them, I can't go past 115 because Aniliknz doesn't have any more! (I Want to watch 133 because I heard that Hiroto confesses then… if anyone can find where to watch it, please tell me… I have searched EVERYWHERE! Enjoy this new chapter!**

"What's this?" Kirari looked at the day's newspaper. On the front page was a picture from when she tripped and Hiroto had caught her. But in the article it said that celebrity Kirari and Hiroto share a tight embrace? She was mad. She wolfed down breakfast even faster than usual and then rushed to Muranishi Company.

She slammed the doors and stomped up the stairs.

"Ah, Kirari-chan! You're here… we have some important business to attend to. Did you read the papers today?" The director asked.

"YES! And it's not true! Why did they do that?" Kirari burst into tears.

"Calm down. They are newspaper writers; they will do just about anything for a story. Even if they have to lie…" Hiroto walked in on their conversation.

"But now everyone thinks that we are dating! What do I do? I'll be flooded by paparazzi and reporters forever! Everyone will get the wrong idea too!" Kirari scampered around the room in confusion.

"Also your amount of fans will decrease." Seiji scratched his chin.

"WAIT! When did Seiji-kun get here?" Kirari's mind jumbled.

"Just now." Kumoi said, straightening her glasses.

"But won't I still have boy fans?" Kirari figured. The average amount of boys wouldn't become angry because she was dating Hiroto, right?

"Some, yes… but some boys might become angry at you…" Hiroto said.

"Maybe people will just be nice and congratulate us, right? Maybe they won't care, possibly." Kirari let out a fake laugh.

"But we aren't even together…" Hiroto reminded Kirari.

"…forgot." Everyone in the room slapped their forehead, pathetic. Kirari looked at her watch, suddenly jumping in fright. "OH NO! I have to go meet _ and _!" **(What are Kirari's two best friends from her previous school? I can't remember!) **

"Wait Kirari…" Kumoi stretched her arm out to stop her, but Kirari was already gone.

The reason why Kumoi had tried to stop her was because of the huge crowd of reporters waiting outside for her to emerge. Kirari was swept into the crowd like a sand castle on a beach.

"Are you and Hiroto-kun REALLY dating? What's happening? How long have you two been together for? Have you two ever kissed?" The questions pummeled her like bullets from a gun. She just stood there, not knowing what she should respond. Suddenly a hand slipped into her palm, then tightened, pulled her away. "AND HIROTO-KUN SAVES HIS GIRLFRIEND!" A news reporter announced.

"Hiroto-kun…" Kirari stuttered as they ran.

"G-d, you have to be careful about these kinds of things…"

"But I was fine this morning… why now?"

"It's later in the day. You got here really early right? News reporters get to an event at about 7:00 AM. You got here at about 6:00." He said, tightening his grip on her hand. She blushed.

"I guess you're right…" She suddenly found her shoes quite interesting. Here she was, with Hiroto, running away from reporters. People were pointed from all over saying "It's them! Hiroto-kun and Kirari-chan!" and "Oh, it's that celebrity couple!"

"Hiroto-kun, everyone's looking at us…" Kirari stuttered.

"It's fine. Just ignore them, okay?" Kirari nodded as they raced thru traffic. "Now where are you meeting your friends?" He glanced back. He actually cared about her meeting… he actually… "I'm coming with you." He interrupted her thoughts.

"WHAT?"

"I need to make sure that you don't get into another pickle." He smiled.

"But… wont people think we are like, dating?"

"Not with your friends there. Now tell me where to go, okay?" Hiroto pointed out.

"I guess you're right. We are meeting at the mall… but we don't have any disguises…" Kirari smiled a cheesy smile.

"I brought some! Here, take these glasses and hat…" They stopped running to fix up a disguise. Hiroto was wearing his hood and a pair of glasses. Kirari had a blue hat and glasses as well. "Now, let's go!" The rushed to the mall to meet Kirari's two friends.

"Who is this?" Mio asked. **(I think it is Mio and Mao, if not… it is now!) **

"Wait just a minute, is that Hiroto from SHIPS?" Mao started to blush.

"Um… maybe," Kirari stuttered.

"But I guess I have no chance, I mean… you two are dating right?" Mao turned away. "But… may I still have an autograph, shake your hand, hang out with you and… still be your one and only loyal lover?"

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Kirari and Hiroto said in unison.

"Then you already broke up?" Mio configured.

"NO! We were never dating in the first place. That article is an F-A-K-E! Understand?" Kirari pestered. Mio and Mao looked at each other with curious eyes.

"But in the picture…" Mio scratched her head.

"I just fell and Hiroto caught me. Someone snapped a picture and made it look like we were hugging each other!" Kirari explained. She was getting tired of this now.

"Plus I would never date her anyway!" Hiroto just realized a moment to late how bad of a thing he just said. Kirari loomed over Hiroto with clenched fists. Her eyes looked like black pits of darkness.

"And why is that Hiroto-kun?" She said with a voice filled with pier anger.

"Just I don't really… um…" Hiroto tried to cover his mistake, but to no avail. "SPARE ME!" He rolled up into a huddle to protect himself. Kirari could be lethal sometimes. And this was one of those times, unfortunately. Kirari lunged towards Hiroto, attacking with all her might.

"I wonder if they are always like this…"Mao said.

"I know right?" Mio agreed.

**I want to get at least 10 reviews on all my stories. Please help me out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, all of a sudden this story has been getting reviews every day! I got 3 reviews in two days when I didn't upload a chapter! Rare… thank you to RoraChaa for telling me that Kirari's friends are Noel and Kobeni. I think Mao and Mio are those fashion girls that used to be in Black Wood, right? Sorry for my mistake and please enjoy chapter 3!**

"Can we get going?" Noel muttered. She really didn't want to stay there until the two stopped bickering. Kobeni felt the same, so she calmly walked up to them and put herself between them.

"STOP IT!" Kobeni clenched her fists.

"Sorry, were we boring you? We just get like this sometimes, sorry.

"Are you mad?" Hiroto asked.

"Kinda, but you see I just wanted to have a fun time with Kirari-chan. We could go shopping and talk about what's going on. Plus, we have Hiroto-kun with us…" She blushed at the last moment. Hiroto was used to fan girls, so he could see her situation. He looked her in the eye making her blush and said;

"Then shall we get going?" He asked. Both Kobeni and Noel turned red and gave out a squeak that probably meant "We would LOVE too!"

Kirari and Hiroto put back on their disguises since they fell off when they were fighting. All four of them, Noel, Kobeni, Kirari and Hiroto entered the mall. The mall was a war zone, maybe because Christmas was around the corner… the shops were mobbed, it was just like fans, except they paid no attention to the pop stars in the very room. If their disguises fell off, they would be screwed, literally.

'Why do I have to go shopping with GIRLS? Why did I come again? All that will happen it that I will get totally board and annoyed by their giggling and the amount of time it takes for them to pick out a single outfit. Seriously!' Hiroto tried to look enthusiastic, but was struggling. He looked at the girls, but one in particular stood out to him. Kirari's smile could light up a room. It could turn depression into joy. Looking at her, she looked so happy, and her hand… it looked to open. He shook his thoughts away, he wouldn't want to hold her hand even if she begged him, right? He was confused, yes he did kind of like her, but he was also kind of shy. Okay, not kind of, but very shy.

"What is it Hiroto-kun?" Kirari noticed he was in a daze.

"N-nothing!" he turned away and blushed. Both Kobeni and Noel looked at each other and smiled. They walked over to Hiroto and whispered in his ear.

"Do you like Kirari-chan?" Noel said, keeping it away from the clueless Kirari. Hiroto stood as still as a board.

"Good for you that she's so dense… unlike us!" Kobeni chuckled.

"Is it read THAT obvious?" He said, they both nodded.

"We'll keep your little secret from her till you tell her first! We aren't that mean… but I must admit I'm a little jealous… I mean having such a popular pop star liking her. And also, your very nice and… kind of cute… BUT NOT THAT CUTE!" Noel blushed madly. Even if he liked someone else, just him being there was an amazing experience.

The four headed to multiple cloths stores, having to drag Hiroto everywhere.

"Why can't you just come obediently?" Kirari dragged Hiroto.

"I don't wanna!" Hiroto snapped. Then the most unlucky thing happened, Hiroto's hood and glasses fell off, revealing his celebrity face to everyone who was they staring at him. Just about every single girl in the mall sprinted over to him, a whole bunch of paparazzi. In all the commotion, Kirari's disguise also clattered to the ground, making all the boys who didn't want to get involved, involved. People held out pads of paper, asking to sign it. Holding out pens, shirts and giving hugs. People pulled on them, trying to get near to her.

"LEAVE, Noel-chan, Kobeni-chan! I don't want you to get involved!" Kirari waved her hand. They protested, but she gave them the 'Look' that she would be fine and they just needed to leave. They faces reflected pain, but they ran away, just following Kirari's orders.

Hiroto grabbed Kirari's hand, making her turn a little pink, then pulled her though the crowd. The crowds were even worse than usual because there were all the procrastinators that were getting Christmas gifts on "last day." This kind of thing had now happened twice lately. The beach and now… Kirari shut her eyes, waiting till they were free of the crowd. But naturally once they had exited the mall, there was a mob of reporters out the door. They could sometimes be worse…

The two looked ahead, both wondering the same thing… why?

**Merry Christmas! Even though I'm Jewish, this is a present to the majority of people out there, who are Christen! I hope all of you enjoy your Presents! Okay… let's see… my head is currently full of one word, Nyan. I've been listening to the 12 hour version for, let's just say WAY to long! My head hurts! But I must finish it! Even if I have to break it up in days. WISH ME LUCK! (I'm going to need it, badly!) hope you all have a nice Christmas Eve, since this is coming out Christmas eve, at least my time! In Boise right now visiting Family! Hope you all have a nice winter break, people in Japan… enjoy going into a new grade! (I think that is how it is, right? They go into a new grade after Winter break unlike me who starts a new grade after the summer… please correct me if I'm wrong!) Please read (Which I think you already did XD) And REVIEW! (Not sure if you did that yet ^^) **

**Please, also click follow and favorite if you like it! It makes me feel nice!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
